


Ted and Robin- Can't Go Back

by StaceyDawe



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Hedley song, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21929416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: Ted and Robin's relationship as exes is complicated
Relationships: Ted Mosby/Robin Scherbatsky
Kudos: 2





	Ted and Robin- Can't Go Back

  



End file.
